Beginning Again
by Maggie7
Summary: After a massacre, will a young prncess let the Prince of Mirkwood into her life, and into her heart?
1. Death and Destruction

Blood. So much blood. And yet for all the blood and disaster the fields of Teardin were without sound. But the screams could still be heard by the survivors. Kayla, Princess of Teardin was one of them. She had fought, as her father and brothers had taught her. She had fought and she had lived. She had not survived merely because she was a warrior however, but as a Princess her father had ordered her to stay in the castle. Kayla obeyed her dear father, as she was his prized possession. King Teldion was known throughout Middle-Earth to be fiercely protective of his only daughter, as he had suffered the loss of his dear wife many years ago. And now, it was Kayla who was suffering the loss of her dear father, her brothers and her people. She stood, looking over the fields of what was once her beloved home. Tears streamed down her face but Kayla felt nothing. She was numb.  
  
"Milady Kay, please, do not cry." A voice came from behind her. Kayla did not turn, she knew who it was. Krie was her father's lifelong advisor and companion in battle before her father took to the throne. Kayla knew he was shattered inside, but not a single tear did drop from Krie's black eyes. He was staying strong for the survivors, as a warrior should.  
  
"How could we not of been ready for this Krie?" Kayla whispered.  
  
"They attacked too soon. No one was prepared for Orcs to come through as strong and destructive as they did Milady. But come, 'tis not the time for that. We must continue, your people need to know you're with them." Krie replied softly.  
  
"There's so many. We have been burying the dead for days now and yet there is still a sea of bodies in this fields." Kayla took in a shattered breath and straightened her shoulders. "And I will see them all at rest." She said with finality as she picked up her shovel and headed out to join her people. It was three days later when the final body was laid to rest. The remaining survivors, so few Kayla knew them all by name, were exhausted, their bodies covered in dirt and their hearts aching for their loved ones that were gone. It was a destruction unknown to the once peaceful elvish community. Kayla finally took rest on what was left of the stone steps leading to the shattered mess that was once her castle. The Orcs had attacked at night, burning nearly the entire kingdom to the ground before the sun even graced the sky. Kayla sighed, tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and stood as Krie and another survivor, Adar, approached.  
  
"Good Afternoon Your Highness." Adar said solemnly as he bowed.  
  
Kayla bit back a smile and bowed her head in return, "Milord Adar, I would think that with all we have been through formality is but a thought in the past. Please, it is Kay, as I consider you and all the others not "my people" but "my family"." Tears formed and slowly cascaded down the man's weathered face, as he had lost all of his family to the Orcs. He smiled at Kay with a type of fatherly admiration, he was more than 4000 years older than she. 'Well I bring good news to our family then. Krie sent me to Mirkwood to ask for assistance in rebuilding our fair city and I have returned with His Royal Highness himself, King Thranduil. They wish to discuss our future with you."  
  
Hope filled Kayla's heart. "Thank the Valar they are our allies. I will meet them now, I trust they are in the orchard?" The Castle's orchard was the only area of the entire kingdom untouched by the evil that had pillaged their town.  
  
Krie stepped forward, "Milady Kay, may I suggest you rest first? Perhaps even change?" Kayla looked down at her clothes. She was wearing breeches, as she had learned that a dress would not work for digging, and one of her brother's white shirts that were now covered in dirt and mud. Her hair was kept away from her face in an unkempt braid that fell down her back. She knew she was a disgrace, but had no time for beautification.  
  
"I have no clothes Krie, none of us do, we used what the Orcs did not burn for bandages for our wounded. Now, I must see to the King." Kayla stepped down and headed for the orchard when Krie's voice stopped her.  
  
"They're not in the orchard milady."  
  
Kayla turned around and frowned at her advisor. "Then where are they Krie?"  
  
"The field." 


	2. Hope

As Kayla approached the King she looked at the field with new eyes as she had not been back since they buried the last one. The torn and mutilated field was a sea of gravestones, some elaborate, signifying the first that were buried, down to the final ones which by then, little was left to create a tombstone with. King Thranduil bowed to Kayla, "Milady. It is a tragedy what has happened here." Kayla spoke softly, her voice hoarse with emotion, "Tragedy is not a word that suits this evil. This is far worse than tragedy. What you see before you, Your Highness, is a field of men women and even children who were viciously slaughtered. What you see before you are the graves of my father, Teldion; my brothers, Nika, Jase and Gage amongst those thousands." Kayla's voice shook at the memory of her dear father and beloved brothers. "What you see before you is not just a tragedy. It is the end of my world." King Thranduil took a step and gathered Kayla into a brief hug, as he had known her since she was born. "My dear, I have nothing but deep admiration of your strength and bravery through this. Your father once called you a fighter, but you are truly a warrior." He stepped back and looked over at the townspeople who were milling about in the orchard. "How many survivors?" "Thirty, including myself." The Kings eyes widened, "Thirty? That is all? But the town must of had at least-" "Six hundred thirty-seven elves," Kayla finished, then pointed towards to tiny gravestones side by side. "not including the twins that were born the day of the attack." Kayla added softly. "My dear, I would like to offer Mirkwood as a temporary home for your people. I would also like to offer my assistance in rebuilding Teardin into a town that will never see such destruction again." Kayla bowed, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Milord, my people will be ecstatic." King Thranduil clapped his hands together, "Excellent, if we leave now we shall make it to Mirkwood by nightfall." 


	3. Legolas

It had not taken long for the townspeople to pack what little was left of their belongings and the small troop was in Mirkwood by dusk. Kayla could not rest like the others so she strapped on her swords and headed to the practice field to work with some of the King's men whom she had become friends with. All the while unknowing that she was being watched. "Who is that maiden who wields such a mighty sword?" Legolas asked his father. He was standing at a window overlooking the playing grounds. His eyes never straying from Kayla. He was astounded by her beauty, but was speechless by her skill. She fought some of his father's strongest men single-handedly, her long blonde hair flying and even though Legolas only caught a glimpse of her eyes, they were the most intense and alive he had ever seen, their colour a deep sapphire. 'Legolas I am shocked you do not recognize her. That is Kayla, daughter of King Teldion. Her village was destroyed by Orcs, so her villagers are here now." "But look at how she fights," Legolas said, as he watched Kayla take on one of the Kings fiercest guards. "I know not of a Princess who can fight like a warrior." "She is a warrior in every essence of the word, my son." Thranduil spoke over the clashing and clanging of the swords below. "She is trained to maximum potential with the sword, bow and axe as well as in hand to hand combat," he indicated as the guard had just knocked her sword away and they began to fight hand to hand, Kayla clearly winning now. "She is fluent in every language of Middle-Earth and is said fit to be a King, which is what she may well become." Legolas frowned, confused, "Does she not have brothers who would take the throne when her father dies?" "Her father is dead Legolas, as are her brothers." Thranduil said and Legolas turned to him, shocked, "She is all that is left of the Monarchy of Teardin." "She truly is a warrior." Legolas said softly. Her beauty captivated him, and her skills intrigued him. Legolas decided then that he would meet Kayla and hope to become part of a shattered world. 


End file.
